


The Power of Love

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Near Death, Parallels, no big, something I wrote a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loses himself to the MOC and the First Blade. Cas snaps him out of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Love

"Dean! Stop!"   
Cas grabbed Dean's arms as he surged forward just to have Dean shake him off with an inhuman growl.   
"Dean!"   
He tried again, but Dean forced himself out of his grip. Dean sauntered toward the angel, growling again, and Cas started to feel frantic. He steeled himself before making his voice sound as commanding as he possibly could.  
"DEAN! ENOUGH!"   
Dean stopped short, turned to Cas, and started to advance. Panic flashed in Cas' eyes as he backed up; he didn't want to fight Dean.   
"Dean do-"   
The air was knocked out of him as Dean thrust his arm out, pushing Cas to the ground. Cas scrambled to get up, but Dean was in front of him by the time he got on his knees. He pulled his arm back, blade in hand, and Cas now understood how Dean felt when he was in his position. Not knowing what else to do, Cas started to plead.   
"Dean, no! Please. Don't! Stop this Dean."   
A predatory smirk twisted Dean's features. Cas tried again. This time there was panic and pain laced in his words.  
"Please Dean. Don't let things come to this! Don't let this be how we say goodbye! Please come to your senses. This isn't you!"   
His arm came down, and on the verge of tears, Cas tried one more time to make his best friend come to.   
"I NEED YOU Dean!"   
Dean froze, his face going pale when he realized what he was about to do.   
"Dean," Cas whispered.   
Dean took a good look at his best friend's face and dropped the blade as if it had burned him. A look of horror flashed across his face.   
"It's okay, Dean."  
"But-"  
"That wasn't you; that was the blade. You're not a monster Dean. And I forgive you. For everything."  
Dean's face crumpled, and he dropped to his knees, lunging for Cas.   
"Let's get rid of the blade later, help you feel better, return back to normal."   
Dean gripped Cas' trench coat, his knuckles going white.   
"Oh god, Cas," Dean sobbed.   
Cas tightened his arms around Dean.   
"It's alright Dean. I'm alright. You're alright. Okay?"   
Dean nodded into Cas' neck, and Cas laid his head on top of Dean's.  
"Why aren't you gone Cas? Why haven't you left me like every other person I care about has?"   
Cas sighed, stirring Dean's hair. It caused him to shiver.   
"Because my love for you is great."   
Another sob ripped up Dean's throat.   
"You don't want me Cas; I'm poison."   
"No you're not Dean. And I do. I need you."  
"I need you."   
Cas placed a kiss atop his head, and Dean raised it slowly, giving Cas a wan smile.  
"I'm not going to leave you Dean."   
Cas reached out and wiped at Dean's eyes.  
"Thanks Cas."


End file.
